


A hot shower

by Yurichi



Series: Undertale Oneshots~ [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, F/M, Female Reader, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurichi/pseuds/Yurichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to enjoy the shower until Papyrus is back from the supermarket.<br/>Little did you know that a certain worried brother comes back from work at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hot shower

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a new story, but this time I got some help so the whole thing sounds much better! Thank you again! Enjoy~

Hot water is flowing from the showerhead pleasantly over your body making the bathroom a little bit foggy. The steam blanket almost solid enough for you to grab it out of the air. Your wet hair sticks to your flushed flesh. Sighing happily, you start to wash your hair and massage your scalp. Papyrus invited you for a sleep over, but the second he looked in the fridge he realized that he forgot some of the ingredients for his unfamous friendship spagetti! Even when you told him that it would be alright to eat something else, he insisted and went to go get the missing componentes. 

So you decided to take a shower in this time because well, no one was home. Not even Sans. As you massaged your scalp and rubbed the shampoo in. You relaxed and closed your eyes. Taking all of it in. However you got so lost in that Sensation that you didn't hear the front door open and close. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans entered through the front door, being kinda glad to finally step foot in his home after such a long day of hard work. He heard the shower running and decided that the only logical explication would be that Papyrus is in the bathroom taking a shower. Sans made his way up the stairs on his way to his room, because he just wanted to take a short nap before his bro would wake him up for dinner. But something stopped him. Curiosity pulled him towards the bathroom door that was left open ajar. His younger brother is always so worried when he came late from work, so he decided to ease his brother and at least let Paps know he was home. Sans poked his head through the door. But instead of seeing the lean figure of his brother through the curtains he saw something else. It was the shadow of a human. Flashbacks instantly flooded his mind, flashbacks about Chara and the death of his brother and his friends. Unease laid a knot in his unexistant stomach. He was expecting the worst, because normally Pappy would literally run to the door to greet him every single day once he came home. Except for today. Without any sounds he slowly stepped forward. Standing in front of the closed curtain he took one last breath before he rose his hand and gripped the curtain between his boney fingers and tugged harshly on it, totally ripping it off it's rails. 

...

Oh...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You just finished washing your hair and then, without any warning, someone ripped the shower curtain from the rails, exposing you. A yelp escapes your mouth. Too startled about the whole loss of protection you realise that it should probably have been a better idea to first cover yourself and then yell.

Sans is standing in front of you, frozen in place, eye sockets widenings with every second. Sweat forming on his skull. A bright blue spread across his face. He still tries to sputter out something that sounds like an apology, but you are not quite sure.  
Snapping out of your shock you finally cover yourself with your arms. 

"SANS! What the HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sans still stood frozen in place. After blinking a few times to process all what was happening, he seemed to have realised his mistake, because he pushed the ripped off shower curtain, that he still had in his death grip, into your hands.

As you try to cover yourself up to keep at least some dignity you hear Sans blatter out something that begins to sound more like an proper apology.

"s.. so-orry kiddo...I...I Ehm.. I thought...ya know... That Papyrus.. and I got home and-"

"THAT IS STILL NO EXCUSE to rip the flipping curtain of it rails when I'm in the shower!"

"n..no... I thought.. I don't know..I was expecting the worst, okay? sorry (Y/N)!"

Laying your hands on your chest just about where your heart is, you can feel how fast it is beating. By now you're certain that your face is entirely flushed bright red.

Wait...

"Why are you still there??"

"oh yeah! I uhh ... I will leave right now!!"

Before you can say anything else he slips out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. You slide down the wall and hug your knees. 

Why did it have to be Sans? It wouldn't have been a big deal if Papyrus, the sweet little cinnamon roll that he was, walked in on you because he would be actually too innocent to play for Peeping Tom.

But Sans, the significant more rude and shorter skeleton, was a total different story.

And a rather the embarrassing one too, because you have more than just platonic feelings towards him.

Seeing you naked in the shower was something you hadn't exactly planned to happen. And it was certainly not how you expected him seeing you naked for the first time would be.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans slides down the bathroom door, still in shock of seeing you like that. He was convinced that you hated him after this! He's sure about that!

He was acting like an idiot. He couldn't stop starring at your naked body, nevertheless stop himself from imaging how he wanted to step inside the shower next to you. How he wanted to presses his hard body against your soft and fleshy backside. His teeth to your beautiful soft lips. 

Uhng, he should really stop this thought train or else he'd have another problem to worry about.

You know that it is getting time to get out of the bathroom. So you turn of the faucet and steps out of the tub. You stand in the middle of the bathroom when a sudden realisation hit you. 'You forgot your towel'. Well 'forgot' you just didn't bring it because you thought you could easily make it to Papyrus' room before anyone saw you.

You gather your clothes and put your ear against the door to listen closely. You didn't hear anything. Okay what to do now?  
You could take a sprint to Papys room?  
And that is the idea you went with  
You put your hand around the doorknob and grasp it tightly ready to twist, pull and run.

Here goes nothing!

With more power than necessary you pull the door open and start running but just to trip on something after the first step.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too deep in thought Sans doesn't hear the shower stop running and the footsteps making their way towards the door.  
So when it swung open, Sans was still leaning against it. He falls backwards. But right before he hits the floor something falls on top of him pinning him down.

Rubbing his skull he opens his eye sockets, just to see your fine ass and in particular the most feminine part of you only inches away from his face. Your knees are next to his head and your body is pinning him down. Your chest is pressing against his crotch and your face lays on his legs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly you sit up, wondering what the hell you tripped over and on what you're sitting now. The first thing you see are the familiar pink slippers. Then some bones and last but not least the black shorts.

Horrified you glance over your shoulder.

Okay, recap, you sit completly naked on the ripcage of the guy you have a cruch on. In other circumstances this would be pretty nice.

Just starring in his white orbs which are floating in his eyesockets you flushed again but in a even deeper shade of red. Tears starts forming in your eyes, too shocked to move. Why does all this shit happen today?

You tremble lightly, because you're so desperately trying to stop yourself from crying. You break the eyecontact. Until you see something in the corner of your eyes. A dimmed blue is shining through Sans' shorts. Just about where his pelvis is.

You still didn't move an inch.

"S-Sans...?"

"ohmystarsI'msosorry!"

He tries to sits up but eventually gives up after noticing he won't get much further than leaning on his elbows.

You don't know why you're not standing up to run towards Papy's room so you can lock yourself in and cry yourself to sleep right way. Maybe because this is exactly what you want somehow.

So much wet dreams about Sans, so many dirty daydreams and now it seems like there is a chance that all of that can come true. Thinking back to all of your fantasies, you feel that you're getting wet.

"uhh sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but ya know.. this is actually my favourite hoodie...so uhm.."

Snapping out of your thoughts you jump up and get of Sans, leaning against the wall and cover yourself with your arms again. You see a dark stain on his hoodie, right at the spot where you sat a merly a few seconds ago. Too terrified to look directly into his eyes, you stare at the spot.

"I..I will wash it, I'll promise!!"

"do you...like to see me like that?"

His voice is barely audible. More like a whisper, so soft that you almost didn't hear it. His gaze is locked to the ground.

At first you don't get what he is trying to say, but when you see the blue growing bulge in his short you understand.

"..Yeah...I really do..."

His head shoots up, eye sockets widening and searches your gaze. After some silent seconds he stand up, steps forward and holds his hand out for you. Without thinking about it you grab it and he pulls you up to your feet. Your clothes are still on the ground but you don't let go of his hand, which is surprisingly warm for just bones.

Sans lifts his other hand up as well, stopping just inches away from your arm waiting silently for permission to touch you. When you nod he caresses your arm, shoulder and neck with light touches. Sighing deeply he finds more confidence withing himself. Without much force he pulls you closer, so that you can, if you wanted, stop him. But why would you? You've waited so long for this.

You lay your lips ontop of his teeth, his magic is tickling you lightly. you part your lips and give a soft experimental lick at his teeth. Sans gets the message and opens his mouth so you can explore more. When your tongue enters, his magic appendage appears, fighting yours with lust.

But just like every other moment has to stop at some point, and this one is interuppted by the sound of the front doo slamming shut.

Sans reacts faster than you, and before you know you're in the bathroom again.

"HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS BACK FROM THE SUPERMARKET WITH THE MISSING GROCERIES!"

"'sup bro?"

"SANS? IS THAT YOU? WHERE IS THE HUMAN?"

"oh, we're in the bathroom, just wanted to take a quick shower ya know?"

You roll your eyes at him and shoot him a quick "are you kidding me" look.

He winks at you.

"OH I SEE, THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF THEM! I WILL START COOKING, SO MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL FINISH SOON!"

You know that he means this in a complete unsexual way, but it just sounds so wrong.

"so uhmm..I want to shower and I know you're already finished by now, but.. do you care to join me?"

You just grab his hoodie and tug it off his shoulders sending it straight to the floor. Your hands grab the hem of his shirt next. He lifts his arms to make it more eas for you to remove the piece of garment.

Then you turn around and make your way to the shower and turn the faucet back on. The water clatters nicely against the tiles.

Sans follows you but stops right behind you, just to wrap his arms around your middle and hug you from behind. His teeth nips on your shoulder, and his tongue swipes a licks at the base of your neck. A quiet moan escapes your mouth and you let your head rill to the other side to grant him more access.

After a while, when the water is warm enough, you turn around to face Sans. While you press your lips against his teeth you start to work his shorts down, so the two of you are entirely naked. It exposes a shimmering blue dick and the sight of it sends a shock through your body, all curling deeply in your stomach making you even wetter.

For the second time today you step underneath the shower.  
The warm and soothing water washing over your body.  
But this time you're not alone. You back leans against the wall and caress Sans with your hands. 

He's humming in a deep voice and his hands are on your hips. They are making there way to your breasts, squeezing them and toying with your nipples with his hard phalanges. He leans towards your chest and nibbles gently on of them.

A moan escapes you. You wrap your hand around him placing one on his his spine to stroke and the other hand you place on his skull. He shudders at your touch and groans.

The boney hand on your breast travels down to your vagina to play with your folds. It's really a good thing that the water is running, because it drowns all the animalistic sounds and grunts that well up from deep inside you. 

He massages your clit while he starts nibbling on your neck to find your sweet spot. 

"Heh, you're so wet down there! But I'm sure it's not because of the water." 

You can only answer with a moan, 'cause you're way to occupied focussing on his hand rubbing your clit and the teeth nibbeling your neck. 

While his thumb is still playing with you, one of his fingers enters you. He starts pumping it in and out and soon the next finger follows.

"I love the sounds you are making but, we both know you can do better than that! I want to hear more sounds like that cumming from you!"

You grunt at Sans' joke but that sound quickly changes into a loud moan when Sans curls his fingers inside you.

Two can play that game, you say to yourself. So you start to return the favor by grabbing his member.

At first a deep and sexy growl escapes him. You grip him a little tighter and start off with some slow strokes. Sans stops nibbling on your earlobe but instead he buries his face in the crook of your neck, eyesockets tightly closed and panting heavily. 

"And I love the sounds you are making. Now don't hold back, show me how good you're feeling right now." you whisper 

You lean towards him and softly suckle where his ears would be. The strokes quicken as you squeeze his cock gently. It catches you off guard when he when he plunges a third finger inside of you, because he'd stopped all his movements when you started to jerk him off. Both of you are now just a moaning mess.

After a while you pull away. A disappointed noise escapes Sans as he looks at you. His whole face is illuminated in a deep blue hue. The lights in his eyesockets are dim and his breaths are heavy and short.

"Everything okay? Did I hurt you? We can stop if it's too much! Or if you've changed your mind! Oh my gosh that is it right I-" 

Before he get the chance to say more stupid things like that you press your lips against his teeth for another 'kiss'. 

When you feel that he relaxes again you pull away again. Your hands are on his cheeks and your forhead leans against his. 

"I just wanted to say that I need more," you pant out, still looking in his eyes. With his full weight he presses you against the wall and grabs your thighs. You get the idea and wrap your legs around him. Now the wall, his hand and body are the only thing keeping you in place.

He pulls away just enough to place himself in front of your enterance.  
He locks eyes with you in a scilent plea for permission. You undestand and you bite your lip as you nod. 

That was all he needed.

His hands gripped tighter around your hips as he slowly thrusted into you. He feels smooth and warm, you can feel him stretch you, filling you up completly. 

Right now you don't bother keeping quiet anymore. If Papyrus hears the lewd sounds the both of you are making, so be it! 

Sans seemed to have joined that thought because he is getting louder at the second. A low growl reverbarates through the bathroom as he pulls out almost entirely before slamming his cock back into you, Hilting completely.

He stills giving you a moment to get used to the sensation of being fully filled. It didn't last long until you grind your hips against his pelvis to beg him to move. He places one hand above your shoulder against the wall and the other around your middle and you lay your arms around his shoulders to hold yourself in place as he slowly starts to thrust inside again. 

You feel yourself getting even hotter when his face plunges into the croock of your neck feeling his growls every time he makes a peculiar sharp thrust inside of you over and over again in a steady rythm.

your mind is fully occupied with his name and how good his cock feels. It's just you and him. Just the two of you, together in the same way you dreamed about so often. 

Like you always wanted it.

"Shit...I'm already close," he growls.

"Then come," you whisper breathless before you start licking and sucking on his cervical vertebrae. 

Not long after you grazed your teeth over one of the vortices, you feel Sans' thrusts get out of rythem. You feel him holding you close as he shudders, moaning your name loudly.

You feel how his seed fills up to the brim, a little spilling out as he rides his orgasm out. It flows down your leg before it gets caught by a stream of water that flows over your body, washing it straight into the drain.

The feeling of his warm cum flooding you sends you over the edge as well. Grabbing his shoulders you try to not scream his name on the top of your lungs. 

Without any success.

You scream his name as you spasm around him, making him moan softly in slight overstimulation.

For a few minutes the two of you just stand there like that while the warm water carries all the sweat and sins away. The sounds of water drops clattering to the floor still absorbs most of the heavy panting. 

Sans let your legs go and helps you to stand back on your own legs. Still a bit wobbly from your orgasm you do however hold onto Sans.

It seems almost like the two of you just taking a normal shower. How should someone know that the flush on your cheeks is not just a result of the hot water? 

"We should shower more often." You say smiling as you nuzzle your forhead against Sans.

"Yeah but there is one problem. I'm so hot that whenever I undress in the bathroom, the shower gets turned on."


End file.
